Longing, Yearning, Desire
by Yui33Aki
Summary: Broken A/C amid a heat wave, brings the arrival of unexpected feelings... Yaoi!, DON'T LIKE, DON'T CLICK, and NOW MOVE ON! ... ... ... Main B26: Bel x Fran ... NAMED CHANGED A BIT!... Updated 2/22/15 - Chapter 1 rewritten ... Next Updated: 2/28/15


**Please enjoy reading the story & then REVIEW to tell me of any mistakes I may have made.  
><strong>

_***** I need FEEDBACK People! ***  
><strong>_

**AND**

**If you want to continue reading than, Alert the story.**

I **named** almost every **chapter** of this story from **the song (s)** **I listen** to while rewriting, typing, editing, adding or taking out a few words [phrases, sentences or details].

**This chapter:**

"**Moves Like Jagger**" by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera

"**Dolce**" by Matenrou Opera { 摩天楼オペラ}

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song (s).

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Broken A/C amid a heat wave, brings the arrival of unexpected feelings between a 'Frog' and a 'Prince', among others. A past fling stops by and a wedding is in sights.

**Note (s):**

They are presently speaking in Italian. [Squalo's 'VOI' & Bel's 'Ushishi' are exceptions!]

_Italic _ words are Fran's thoughts.

**Bold **word are Bel's thoughts.

In the flashback they are speaking Italian.

Formerly 'It's the heat's fault' & ' Longing, Desire, & Yearning'

Mammon and the Arcobalenos are alive.

Takes place about 3 or 4 months after the defeat of the Millefiore family.

It is the last week of July.

The Arcobaleno may only stay in adult form for 12 hrs than in baby for the next 12 hrs, I won't really go into detail.

Xanxus's physical age is 26 in the Future Arc, due to him being frozen for 8 years.

Reborn stated that Fran like Belphegor is a **Sagittarius.**

**Character information: **

Fran **[**Flan**]** - Varia Officer / Kokuyo Gang Member is **20** years old [birth 11/26] -"made up" - **Mist**

Belphegor - "Bel" / Varia Officer / _Purinzu za Rippa _/ 'Prince the Ripper' is **26** years old [birth 12/22] - **Storm**

Superbi Squalo - "Squalo" / Varia Second-in-Command / Sword Emperor is **32** years old [birth 3/13] – **Rain**

Xanxus - "Boss" / Varia Leader is **"26" & "34" **years old [birth 10/10] - **Sky / Flame of Wrath**

Leviathan - "Levi" - Varia Officer is **33** years old [birth 11/14] – **Lightning**

Lussuria - "Lussuria Nee-san" - Varia Officer / "Big Sis Lussuria" / is **35** years old [birth 4/4] - **Sun**

Mukuro Rokudo - 10th Vongola Mist Guardian / Kokuyo Boss is **25** years old [birth 6/9] - **Mist**

Mammon - Varia Officer / Holder of the Mist Arcobaleno Pacifier/ Viper is **"2"** **&** **"23" **years old [birth 7/2] – **Mist**

Skull - Holder of the Cloud Arcobaleno Pacifier is _**"2" & "22"**_ years old [birth 8/8] - **Cloud**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. PLEASE buy the manga and other KHR products to**

**SUPPORT THE AUTHOR!**

* * *

><p>An oppressing summer heat had overtaken a group, of unfortunate individuals, known as the Varia. The Varia known to the underworld, as the elite assassin squad to the most influential familia in the underworld was losing, to the Italian summer heat and humidity. The Italian summer was getting on everyone's nerves, resulting in several fights breaking out among the Varia officers. Summer was usually a time of relaxation, a time for summer flings, young love, but it seemed downright oppressive, as the weather was headache inducing. Clouding the judgment of the group, that was caught in its embrace, the two youngest members of the elite assassin group stared each other down. Attempting to catch their breaths they got ready to attack each other once more.<p>

What led to these fights?

Simply the destruction of the newly designed, and built, state of the art Heating & Cooling system, that was destroyed about a week ago. Leading to a certain prince and frog hat wearing newbie's pointless bickering to evolve, into a physical fight, as both were easily agitated at every little thing. This could have all been avoided, if the person who decided the location of the main controls, had the foresight to remember that the office belonged to a man known and feared, for his temperament.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback - One week ago*<strong>

"Trash! This fucking meat is terrible."

Xanxus growled out, in annoyance, as he proceeded to throw the underling on to the ill placed control panel, of the Varia Castle's Heating & Cooling system. Set a comfortable 70F degrees or 21C and located in Xanxus office.

"VOI! Stupid Boss! What the hell are you doing? It's your fault! You said 'no' to hiring that five star chef ."

Squalo yelled at Xanxus.

He walked in to see, how the underling did with Xanxus's meal, knowing that this would happen. Every time Lussuria would go on an overnight mission, or longer, Xanxus would stubbornly refuse to do the paperwork for a chef. Which was odd, since a few years back Squalo had somehow 'convinced' Xanxus to help, with the paperwork he forced on him. In all honesty, it was just an ultimatum, either help him with the paperwork or no sex, among other things. Squalo knew full well that it was impossible to fully deny Xanxus sex, but he could refuse to do anything during the intimate act. Squalo could also stop 'talking' to [yelling at] him and not go anywhere near him unless for work.

"Shut up trash."

Xanxus growled out to Squalo.

Levi being the loyal dog, quickly used his Parabolas to attack the underling, who failed his beloved Boss. This too happened every time Lussuria left. They had to hand it to him he was a great cook, and if calling him Big Sis Lussuria, or Lussuria-nee, was all they had to do to get his cooking so be it, except Xanxus. Xanxus would simply order him, in a 'calm' voice, to make him food with a limited amount of insults, or harsh words.

"Parabolas!"

Levi shouted out, and readied his attack.

Squalo helded the underling by his clothes as lightning flew their way. Levi never cared that Squalo was in the same direction as his lightning, because he would always manage to gracefully dodge. Needless to say Squalo was the more understanding being, between the three, as he proceeded to throw the underling out before he was attacked anymore.

He successfully threw out the underling, from the office.

Unfortunately unless Squalo did the paperwork for a chef, 'the attacking of the underling' always happened, every time Lussuria left. It would have been the usual routine, but then again it worked better with Xanxus old office, where the attack would end up going out the window. Instead it hit the control panels to the Castle's Heating & Cooling system. Effectively shorting it out, right before a heat wave was to hit.

Squalo didn't bother to call anyone to fix it right away.

Really not a problem, it was a comfortable 80F or 27C with a light breeze and partly cloudy. Besides it was Xanxus's fault, he destroyed the system. It seemed only right that he do the paperwork.

* * *

><p>One week later, it was a stuffily 97F or 36C degrees.<p>

With heatwave giving Bel a headache, the prince of the Varia was more annoyed by the a certain "un-cute newbie's" cheeky comments more than usual. Snide comment turned to small jab that morphed into punches and kicks, before that knew it the two were physically fighting each other. Taking a small pauses to catch their breaths, the two began to contemplate their next attack. Staring down the other, they started to attack once more but were forced to pause as their loud long haired captain yelled at the two.

"VOI! I get why Bel is fighting you, but why are you attacking him, instead of defending?"

Fran the Varia's newbie started back with a blank emotionless face that was void of emotion, more so than usual, while internally frowning as he heard this statement. Fran replied back in a bored, somehow snippy, monotone voice.

"Why do you want to know? Could it be that you don't want to look for a replacement storm guardian for the Varia, because he's going to die in our fight. Now that's being lazy long-haired captain"

Bel annoyed with his cute froggy's cheeky laughed out a come back remark full of irritation at the newbie, whom he dubbed to be a frog..

"Ushishishi, the one that will die today will be you, Froggy."

Fran quickly retorted back in an uninterested voice.

"Said by the fake-fallen prince, whose panting like a dog"

In Fran's mind, saying that sarcastic comment out loud sounded a whole lot better than admitting he forgot that he never fights back physically with Bel. He would never fight against him, fearing the repuctions, only fight if his life is endangered, and there is no way out but to fight.

""Captain, he started it by forcing me to wear this hat in the sweltering heat and he won't even let me change out of this uniform."

_Stupid long-haired captain._

_How the hell is anyone going to stay passive in this weather, when they are being forced into wearing a large plush frog hat on their head and a heavy winter uniform._

_What, just because I speak in a bored tone does not mean I am emotionless!_

_So what if I forgot to let him stab me. _

_Who cares._

_Even I can't handle this weather, with what I have to wear, and be a target for a fake prince._

_You should have at least said something about this hat when I first got here._

_This shit is heavy and hot._

_And now stinks, since I am sweating like a pig._

_I just wanted to go to that little lake to swim and maybe read._

_Maybe if you stopped yelling at us and instead go find someone to fucking fix the cooling system, I wouldn't be physical fighting with the fake psychotic fallen-prince._

_I was even fighting equally with him!_

_I could have paid him back for stabbing me every day._

_Crap, stupid heat, it's messing with my head._

_Great job Captain._

"What? … Ushishishi, the Froggy doesn't want to become a boiled frog."

Bel spat back at Fran for wanting to get rid of the hat.

"I am not a frog, you blind idiot of a fallen-prince."

"Ushishishi, The Prince is a Prince and the Prince is not blind nor is the Prince an idiot. The Prince is a genius."

"Yeah, a genius of the delusional"

"You ugly toad go die in a ditch"

"Ah, the idiot fake Prince is mad"

"You stupid un-cute toad, go to hell!"

"I can't Pervert Pineapple Master is on a mission. I can't contact him"

Squalo had had enough of this. His had almost no patience because of the heat. He yelled at them while questioning

"VOI! SHUT UP! You two are giving me a headache! Fran, where were you going?"

"AH! I was going into the forest to read and get away from the castle full of 'loud OLD men'."

Fran replied as bluntly as he could. Wondering at the same time why he was asking and looking for the two of them.

"Ushishishi, I am not an old man, the Prince is only a little older than you"

Bel spat back now wondering how old Fran was only to have his thoughts cut off by Squalo's Yelling.

"VOI! I am not an old man!"

"Ushishishi, you are an 'OLD' man and the Froggy is a 'book worm'."

Fran a bit offended by the way Bel said bookworm retorted back, along with realizing Squalo did not in fact deny that he was loud.

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

What's wrong with loving to read.

Nitwit

I rather read in my free time than rot my brain on whatever crap you spend it on, fake-prince.

Fran was proud of being a book worm, and the Kokuyo gang, Chrome, gave him books to read ever since he first met them. They gave him books partly because it was enough to stop his cheeky comment for a while. It worked for an hour, or two, until he asked for more and then they fault over who would take him to the library. Chrome would always end up volunteering, since she was the one who gave Fran books, not to stop him from talking but so she could have someone else who shared a love of reading.

.

"ENOUGH! Shut up you two. Tomorrow one of the tech guy's from the Vongola is coming"

"Finally, you have started to use what little brain power you have, or was it Boss who finally told you to call?"

Fran said to mock Squalo for not calling earlier.

"Shut it."

Squalo hissed out to Fran.

"Anyway go inside Lussuria told me to get you guys, dinners ready."

"Ushishishi, about time the Prince is hungry."

"Fat fake pig prince"

Fran said as he was still sweating from having his uniform coat on his body, in the mist of a heat wave.

Seeing sweat slide down the younger male's forehead down to his neck and into his coat had the prince ripper's mind begin to create lust fill images of his cute partner.

**"Bel it's so hot~" **

**Fran panted out**

**Bel pinned him down on his royal bed, ravishing his neck with hickey after hickey. **

**"Ushishi, the prince will help you" **

**Replied back in a husky lust filled voice**

**As he proceeded to remove his cute partners clothing leaving him in only his boxers. **

**"Bel" **

**Fran whined **

**"Please, I want you in me" **

**Bel could only stare at the young male cover in sweat, who was slowly lifting his legs to have his last piece of clothing removed. As his lust filled eyes quickly look over Fran smaller form covered in sweat. He watch as Fran slowly lifted his legs to have his last piece of clothing removed. As the prince finally realized what he said and was now doing, he gladly wanted to help his Froggy. Helping remove the teal colored boxers, he finally saw nothing but a white orb covering his manhood. **

**Seeing a white orb over his man hood, the Prince quickly realized that this was a dream. **

The Prince was still fighting or rather now arguing with his cute kouhai and their long hair captain. As he finally realized what Fran moaned out and was now motioning for Bel to assist in, he gladly helped his Froggy. Helping remove the teal colored boxers, he saw nothing but a white orb covering Fran's manhood. Seeing a white orb he quickly realized that this was a dream and he was still fighting or rather now arguing with his cute newbie and their long hair captain.

**Wait, did I just imagine that! **

**And Since when did I say that he's mine and that he's cute! **

**That fucking captain it's his fault! If he just fucking called someone to fix that damn A.C. before the prince started fighting with his Froggy, the prince wouldn't be having these thoughts. **

**Fuck, the prince just said that he's mine again! **

**This stupid fucking heat is getting to the prince's genius mind! **

**That fucking captain even gave my… no...THE Frog, enough time to stop his emotions from showing and Froggy was even physically fighting the prince. **

**WAIT! **

**Did he just call me fat! **

**The Prince is not fat you stupid UN-CUTE Frog!**

Fighting to keep the lust filled thoughts out of his mind the confused and pissed off male quickly thought of a comeback to hissed back. He was even more annoyed than before he started to fight.

"Ushishi, watch your tongue. If you don't it's going to end up being sliced off by one of my knives!"

Bel yelled out

"VOI SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Squalo having enough of their fighting, yelled in his loudest voice.

"Ouch, my ears~ your loud voice is damaging them."

Voicing his woes of the loudness of Squalo's voice Fran said in his monotone voice

Truth be told, Fran just wanted to annoy Squalo as payback for not fixing the Heating & Cooling system earlier. Unfortunately enough for Squalo, Bel too was out to annoy him because his appearance allowed Fran time to regain control of his emotions. So he added on to Fran's complaint.

"Ushishi, are you trying to make the Prince go deaf?"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Squalo again yelled.

At this the two young Varia members, both stopped talking. For a moment before picking off where they left off at annoying their captain.

"Ushishi, can you not see that the Prince is in pain over the volume of your voice?"

"Voi, I am not that loud."

"YES, yes you are!"

At this both Fran and Bel yelled back. Although for Fran it just sounded like he raised his voice a bit.

"Don't copy the Prince!"

Bel annoy at Fran for yelling the exacted thing yelled at Fran.

"I'm not copying you, you're copying me"

Fran annoyed yelled in a monotone voice.

"I'm not copying you, you're copying me"

"ENOUGH, both of you SHUT UP!"

Finally Squalo put an end yelled out loud enough to damage their hearing, and successfully put an end to their argument.

They had been fighting for a while and Fran was having a hard time keeping his emotions under wraps. Not to mention it was fucking hot and the humidity did not help at all. He was actually thankful that their loud long-haired captain interfered because the idea of showing emotion to the annoying prince was something he wanted to avoid at all cost.

It would probably boast his already inflated ego.

Walking inside Squalo agreed with Fran that he should be allow to at least take off his coat seeing as Bel refuse to allow him to take off the hat. Fran knowing this was the best he could do agreed and took off his coat. Relieving a loose navy tee, his uniform pants coupled with a black belt, knee high steel toe boots and the hat frog Bel forced him to wear.

During the cold months Fran would opt for a navy blue turtleneck.

For dinner they were served some cold dish and whatever they wanted to drink [wine] tonight seeing as it was hot as hell in Italy right now. Fran along with everyone else opted to not eat in the dining room but instead all were allowed to eat in their rooms. Fran was grateful for this. In his room took off his hat and uniform pants changing into a pair of shorts and a pair of sneakers and choosing to forget about the frog hat.

When Fran finished eating he quickly

Finished eating he quickly went to the kitchen to put away his dishes in the dishwasher, only to come across Bel and Mammon who were doing the same thing. Bel seeing that Fran was not wearing his hat and uniform quickly threw his knives at him.

"Ow, that hurt"

Fran said in a monotone voice, not showing a bit of emotion.

"Where is your hat, Froggy?"

Bel threatened to attack Fran again not realizing that he was caught in an illusion, the heat was getting to him. Fran used this opportunity to put away his dish and then escape. Unfortunately he was stopped by Mammon.

"I won't be here for a while. Starting tomorrow you are to train on your own."

"Ah, okay."

Fran quickly left leaving Bel and Mammon. Bel realizing he missed Fran leaving questioned Mammon

"Ushishishi, why didn't you tell the Prince? The Prince needs payback for what he did this evening. No peasant is allowed to hurt The Prince's body."

"Ah, the heat is getting to me and it might have gotten to him too. What with the uniform and hat he wore all day. Lastly am about to turn back to an adult."

Mammon responded in a slightly tired voice.

"Why now?"

"I need to be a baby in the morning so that by the time I met up with the others I will be an adult again." "Ushishishi, the Prince will be bored stuck with the Frog"

Mammon knowing that Bel had been partners with Fran for a good 3 months before he came back, failed to see why he treated him so bad. It wasn't Fran's fault that he [Mammon] died nor was it Fran's fault he had to be the replacement mist guardian. Besides compared to the way Skull and other people Mammon knew and acted sometimes, Fran was "well" behaved.

"Deal with it."

Mammon simply said.

Fran had left before he heard anything else.

Now that Mammon was here Fran was left alone for the most part. He did train with Mammon but now that he was going away for a while he was going to be left to deal with Bel. His master was away on a mission, so he can't escape Bel by going out to train with his master. Bel who spent the whole day threatening him not to take off the humiliating frog hat. The guy spent the whole day threatening him not to take off the humiliating frog hat. A hat that got incredibly hot on a normal summer day and even hotter during a heatwave. He did not want to spend time entertaining Bel until one of them came back.

Whenever he did he just got stabbed or insulated by him.

Fran knowing this decided to take a shower and sleep peacefully wanting to enjoy his last bit of freedom before tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy reading the story &amp; REVIEW so that I may improve my writing skills.<strong>

*****I need FEEDBACK People! *****

**If you want to continue reading my story, ALERT the story.**


End file.
